rejectedpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fearful Harmony
Note: This was rejected because it involved the PlayStation console. Go figure Ahh, the 90s. I was just a 13 year old with a PlayStation One, with copies of games such as Test Drive 5, Final Fantasy, among others. Booting up my PlayStation at night, playing games until like, four in the morning was a blast. The crappy part about having a console in 1996 is that they froze all the time, at least mine did. It was about 10:30 pm, and I booted my PlayStation up to play a game. The loading screen booted up like normal for the first 7 or 8 seconds....and then went black and made such a creepy noise that I shuddered with absolute fear. The TV went dark, and the console just sat in silence, and never booted up the game. I thought it was a weird glitch at first, and then everything would go normal, but it didn't. I shut it off, and rebooted again once I got my stomach back. Everything booted up like normal, but the same error occurred and I was getting really freaked out. I thought my console was possessed or something, because it has never given me this error in the months I've had it. Annoyed by the time I shut it back off, I reset it again. Same error, but this time when the black screen came with the creepy sounds, it was so loud. So loud, that half the house could hear it, and my TV was on low volume. I shut it off, screwed in the cable for the TV, and checked outside my door. Just to make sure my mother didn't storm up the hallway screaming at me for being so loud at this time of night. Everything was off except for a couple desk lamps. I layed down in bed, pulled the covers off, and shut the lamp off. About 40 seconds later, I started hearing chimes that sounded familiar. "Maybe it was the wind chimes outside" I thought. They went on forever, long enough to know it wasn't the wind....and then I heard the PlayStation startup sounds. But that's impossible, The console is off! I even checked the power button, and it wasn't lit up. opened the tray, CD wasn't spinning. TV was off too, so there should be no sound. I crawled back into bed and layed there.....and then I heard a faint knock. I was absolutely terrified, just paralyzed to the extent that I couldn't even think let alone move. My door became all black like a shadow, and this figure that looks like a black blob just came in and floated there by my bedroom door. I faintly whispered "go away...." trying to get it to disappear, only to realize that the effort was futile. It was just floating there, watching me like a vampire in the night ready to snap my neck and drink my blood. I was sweaty, so petrified that my body was chilled like ice with all the sweat. It felt like it was 40 degrees in my room, hence the fact that it the A/C said 74 in the house. The blob started to move towards the TV, and it turned on by itself. The TV didn't even have the PlayStation plugs in it, yet all I saw was the logo and the text below it saying "Licensed by Sony Computer Entertainment America". I screamed, and got the blob's attention. It rushed towards me and I was engulfed in infinite darkness. I woke up in the morning with a cold sweat, the clock reading 8:17 am. Started my morning off with some cereal and some PlayStation. God, I just never listen do I? -Written by Satanic Raven Category:Video games Category:Ddddddddd Category:General wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:What the fuck